This invention relates to a document reproduction method and apparatus including automatic control means for preventing overfeeding of copies to either a noncollating or a collating output portion.
In document reproduction machines having a high-speed copy reproduction portion and a document output portion, the reproduction portion usually can reproduce more documents than can be stored in either a noncollate output tray or a collate output portion. Many of these machines are sufficiently fast in document reproduction that operator control is ineffective to prevent a paper jam, i.e., the document reproduction portion may supply more documents than can be handled by either the collator or the tray. This is particularly true where documents are automatically transported from the document reproduction portions to either a noncollate tray or to a collator.